Buenos días, corazón
by Juri Katou
Summary: Arnold receives a call from a Japanese music videos director, that wants his dream come true. But also, Arnold is going to be blessed with such a beautiful gift...
1. The call

Chapter 1

The call

It's July, year 2003. An alarm clock rings... a young guy we know as football-head gets up and gets ready for going put with his inseparable friend, Gerald. He takes a shower and, while he is getting ready, the phone rang. Grandpa answers it:

-Hello?

-Good morning, is Arnold there?

-Yes, who's calling?

- It's Guau Guau, I am director of music videos.

Grandpa is surprised of who's calling and yells: -Aaarnold! It's for you!

Arnold arrives and says: -Who is calling?

-A music videos director.

Arnold takes the phone.

-Hello?

-Hi Arnold! This is Guau Guau.

-Who are you? I don't know you. What's your real name?

-You don't know me, but I do. I won't give my real name and I want you for one of my music videos. Oh, I forgot! I am from Japan.

-Japan? That is impossible, I don't believe in you, is it a joke? Aren't you Harold, Stinky or Sid?

-It is not a dream, nor a joke. I can speak in Japanese for you to believe in me.

- こんにちは, 私はGuau Guau である, 私はディレクターであり, Arnold がによって私のビデオに加わってほしい

Arnold is kind of surprised and says: -Well, I'd like to participate in your video, when are you going to come to USA? Do you know where my town is, don't you?

-Of course! As soon as I could find my friend. It could be the day after tomorrow.

-Awesome! So, see you the day after tomorrow!

-See you! Arf!

Arnold thinks: -How does this guy know me?


	2. Asking questions and confirmation

Chapter 2

Asking questions and confirmation

Arnold goes out with Gerald, they nose out several stores, some clothing shops, the arcade, they say hello to Mr. Green, and because of Gerald's curiosity and pleasure, while they are fooling around they find a sex-shop.

- Gerald, we are not going to enter that place, are we?

- Come on Arnie! What's wrong with that place?

- We are not prepared for that kind of stuff, we are sixteen...

- Curiosity is killing me, please!

- Ah, OK Gerald...

- Let's go! You won't regret, it looks interesting.

Arnold says nothing and they enter, the football-head guy watches a candy section, while Gerald is arriving there with incense. Arnold looks at him and says:

- For what that much incense? You can get it at any market…

- Not in any... those smells are special, fragances of love, pasión and desire.

- But Gerald, why do you want to buy incense?

- I want to give to my room a perfume scent, a love aroma. Hey Arnold, why don't you buy something too? What do you think about...those?

- Half a kilogram of raisins with special flavor?

- Aphrodisiac food, that's good for you Arnold.

- Well, I'll buy it...

They pay in the cash and they leave the place, Helga was walking there too, and she becomes surprised when she watches them and she decides to follow them on the sly. Arnold and Gerald go to a place where ice cream are sold. While they are eating them, an anxious Gerald tells Arnold: -Add it some raisins, I'm very curious to taste them.

- No, Gerald. I'm not going to waste them.

Gerald had to resign himself to taste one raisin at least. Arnold became a little bit serious and tells Gerald he has a very important thing to say, by the way, Helga was hidden as she can do, she is listening to them:

- Gerald, listen, this is the most important thing I must tell you.

- Tell me, Arnold, what's happening? As soon as you won't tell me you love me because you ate one little raisin in secret.

- Stop, Gerald! I wanted to tell you someone called me on the phone this morning.

- Who?

- He says he is a music videos director and he wants me to participate in one of his videos.

- How much are you going to earn?

- I don't know, he didn't talk about money.

- Oh, man! Tell him if he wants to work with you, he is going to pay you first.

- Really, I don't care of money, I'm just excited, I'm going to be a web-known person with that video, I think I'm going to be famous.

- You're right, Arnold! I'd like to be you in that video. When is he going to come?

- The day after tomorrow.

- Wonderful! If there are some babies you offer them some raisins, you say: "Hey, baby, do you want a little raisin?"

- Don't talk about those f… raisins!

Arnold feels a little bit annoyed and Gerald just laugh, Helga listened what Arnold told to Gerald and she said to herself: - If the video is going to be romantic, I'm going to be football head's girlfriend, but wait! That director didn't call me, so, I'm not going to be rich and famous like Arnold. If Arnold has to kiss someone else, I'm going to kick her ass.

In that moment it was Japan's dawn, Guau Guau had a reunion at six o' clock. During that day, she does some housework and he goes out with some friends in the afternoon. He arrives on time in the place they could met. Ten minutes another person arrives, he gets close to Guau Guau and they greet (Really, they are speaking Japanese, I translated it to English for easy understanding):

- Hi, I'm sorry for arriving late, the reason is they took me up for a longer time.

- I don't care, look, this is the interesting project I have told you, I want you to participate on it. You're perfect in the role I want you to develop. I have the enough money to do it, we will go to New York, but it is not Manhattan, we will travel to Hillwood, a simple neighborhood, moreover, it could be good for you to improve your English, another thing is a surprise for you.

- English... I left it because I don't have time to take some classes, but it is not a bad idea... I don't think I have more commitments... How long time are we going to stay in that place?

- All the time we need to make our video.

- It will be fun, but talk to my mom, she is my manager.

- She must go with us too. Because... we are not 18 yet, besides of it, I have to do some business with her.

- That is true.

- So, are you ready?

- Of course, I'm pleased to be in that video. When are we going to leave Japan?

- Tomorrow!

- Tomorrow? But the tickets...

Guau Guau shows her the tickets with a smile in her face, and she says: - I had such a big faith everything was going to be all right, that makes me to buy the tickets.

- Jajajaja, you are crazy.

The other person just smiles, they agree in that moment to talk to his manager. And both excited friends left the place.


End file.
